Love Shapes
by dramababe16
Summary: The fast and furious AU where Brian falls for Mia and Letty. Still Dotty but with some complications. T for now. On hiatus.
1. Parallel lines

**A/N: I was on the Mrod's forum this week and read that Letty was originally written a bit of a slut and in the original script she was all over Brian so I decided to play with the idea, don't worry, it's still Dotty but with some twist and turns. Kinda like an AU The fast and the furious for the purpose of this story Dom and Letty have only been together a couple months before the movie. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

* * *

**Love Shapes.**

**Chapter one- Parallel lines.**

Letty looked at Dom from across the garage, she had been staring for the last hour waiting for him to meet her eye so she could give him the sex stare. Ever since they had gotten together a few months ago she found it more difficult to stare at him working on a car covered in grease. Yes they had been sleeping together years prior to actually becoming a couple but since he confessed that he loved her, his sex appeal had gone through the roof. It was hard concentrating on anything besides him inside her.

He finally looked her way but she had already given it up and gotten back to work. He crossed the room towards her. His hand clasped the waist band of her cargo pants, it got her attention and she looked up at him with a crooked grin.

"Do me a favor?"

"Why do you always want something from me?"

"Why do you ask questions you don't want the answers to?"

Typical Dom to answer a question with a question.

"Pass by Harry and give him this." She took the envelope from his hands and nodded. Surely it was filled with money, most of it from their side job. She knew it would be for high performance parts. She didn't want to even think about how much under the hoods of all their cars cost. It wasn't like she could say no to him, nobody could.

"I'm closing early today, some jackass been harassing Mia gonna stay with her for a bit and see if he comes around."

"Whatever." She snapped for no reason in particular. There was always something for her and Dom to be angry with each other for. Their relationship was unique if anything but she felt like she was always doing more for him than he was doing for her. He was too busy with everything else to give her his undivided attention and she couldn't exactly call him out on it because she agreed to be second to everything else in his life when they had 'the talk' so instead it subconsciously came out as a roll of the eyes or a snap here and there.

"Yeah, whatever." He mimicked her exasperated tone.

She ducked out of the garage and calmed down on the way to Harry's.

* * *

Brian was surprisingly calm for a guy with a dangerous job. He had been subtly working a way into Dom Toretto's team for almost two weeks. Harry being an easy way into the mix, he had been enjoying himself more than he should. The flirting with Mia Toretto accounted for that. There wasn't anything different about her from any other girl he just took a liking to her immediately. Whether it would get complicated or not he wasn't going to let down on the flirting.

He stood behind the counter when he heard the very familiar sound of a high performance engine. He looked at glass window waiting to see who it was. A petite Latina came in and he recognized her from Toretto's team. They had very little intel on her, her father drank himself to death and her mother went missing when she was fifteen. He never met her in person until that morning and he was taken aback. Her presence demanded attention; you_ had_ to look at her. She balanced her tomboy and girly traits perfectly with her outfit he thought. She took off her sunglasses and approached him with very little mirth.

"You new?" He suspected that all of Toretto's team had been familiar with all Harry's workers but he couldn't find the simple word yes.

"Harry here?" Her tone dry yet he found himself staring at her hypnotically now that she was close enough for him to touch.

"Yeah in the back." He found his words momentarily.

"Well would you go get him, tell him it's Letty."

"Right."

She rolled her eyes before he turned away through the back. Harry came out behind him and whatever business they had they took care of it pretty fast, too fast that Brian wanted to ogle Letty more but she wasn't very social. There wasn't only one way to Toretto's inner circle he thought.

"Hey do-"

She cut him off with her finger wiggling in front his eyes.

"Whatever it is, no!" she smiled sweetly and sauntered off. Brian gaped after her for almost a minute. It was by far the most interesting encounter he had with a woman, she was different and guarded. Two words he'd used to describe himself just in a different context. He hoped to see her later at the Toretto's shop.

* * *

The brawl with Vince and Brian had been on everybody's mind and made for a tense afternoon. Letty couldn't take her mind off it; she pitied Brian so while Mia was reluctantly nursing Vince back to health she decided to go check on Brian.

"Where are you going?" Dom roared from behind the counter.

"Out."

"Letty!"

She spun around and reached over the counter to bring him to her by his neck. She kissed him forcefully and panted in his ear.

"I'll be back."

She didn't wait for him to stop her and left the shop towards Harry's. She assumed he'd go back to work. When she got to Harry's the car park was deserted, she didn't know what she was going to say to him or why she was even going to see him but he had the charm of a lost puppy and Letty found herself wanting to pet him and take him home with her.

Harry was holding down the register when she saw him he smiled and waved.

"Where's the new kid?"

"Back cleaning up, you do that to his face?"

"Neh,"

"Letty." He called softly when she headed for the backroom.

"Stay away from him…trust me."

"Easy Harry, just checking if the kid's alright. What's up yours?"

He shook his head and let her pass.

Brian was hunched over the small basin washing his mouth when she leaned in the doorway casually. He seemed alarmed by her shadow and whipped his head around.

"You're the last person I thought I'd see."

"Listen, I thought it was screwed up what Vince started. He's in a fantasy world where Mia gives him the time of day again."

"They were a thing?"

"Never, she had a small crush on her older brother's best friend. That kinda thing happens all the time right."

"What happened?" he rubbed his jaw and winced in pain.

"She grew up and he didn't."

"He may be an idiot but he's has a heck of right hook doesn't he?" She asked rhetorically. She approached him near the sink and gently pushed him down to the cot in the corner and gently angled his head up to the light.

"It's not broken, you're lucky."

"You a doctor now?" he looked amused

"Neh, but my best friends all have tempers. My weekends consist of amateur stitching and tons of ice packs. Wait here buster."

She left the room for almost a minute and came back with a makeshift ice pack. She placed the torn shirt filled with ice-cubes from Harry's freezer to his jaw.

"There, it'll keep the swelling down. Don't say I never did anything for ya."

She turned to leave but his voice reeled her back in. "Why'd you come here?"

She looked at the wall behind his head and thought for a few moments before shrugging.

"I just felt to, watch yuhself buster. Vince can hold grudges forever."

"You grew up with them?"

"What is this twenty questions? Yes I did. I gotta go before they send out a search party."

"I'm gonna get them back."

That caught her attention and she leaned in the doorway once more waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'm gonna beat him in the races this weekend."

Letty almost laughed aloud at how ridiculous she found his words.

"You're not serious? You're gonna beat Dom? That's funny buster, didn't know you were a part-time comedian."

"I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, not that I don't have total faith in Dom but I can't take you seriously until I've seen you behind the wheel."

"Tomorrow then?"

Letty smirked and took up a pen from a small table in the corner of the room. She leaned over him and wrote her number on his forearm.

"Call me with the when and where. Take it easy buster."

* * *

Brian iced his face for the rest of the evening until he got ready to leave for a briefing. Harry stopped him at the door.

"Letty, is Dom's girl."

"Ok-ay, we were just talking."

"Talking? Brian you shouldn't even be breathing the same air as her. Just watch yuh back. This is the King's domain-we all just live in it."

Brian ignored his warning and went out to his car. He saw Letty as an opening and a source of intel, that was it. But just to make sure, he was planning on impressing her the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think, I'm having so much fun writing this. **

**XO**


	2. Isosceles triangles

**A/N:I'm sooo happy that people like it, thanks for reviewing the first chapter, I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts. Here's some Dotty for the soul.**

**XO**

* * *

**Love Shapes.**

**Chapter two- Isosceles triangles. **

When Letty got back home Dom was in their room getting dressed.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Said I'd be back didn't I?"

"Guess you did, Edwin's throwing a party, you wanna come?"

"Guess so."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"You don't want me there?"

"That's not what I'm saying; all I'm saying is that you don't have to come just because I'm going."

"You've been busy lately and I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"If you wanted more Dom all you had to do was ask." He grinned and pinned her to their bed.

"Don't be a dick."

"I'm not, all you have to do is tell me."

"That's the thing; I don't want to have to force you."

"You wouldn't be forcing me, things get crazy and I get you want to have alone time. It's not asking too much, we've been through too much shit in the pass for little things like that to come between us."

"Okay."

"Good, I'm yours for the night."

"Really?" Her lips tugged into a smile as she kissed him.

"Time for that later, let's go out."

He took her by the hand and dragged her out their room. Letty could say a lot of things about Dom but he had his moments when he would be really considerate and caring and she would forget about all his imperfections. In fact his imperfections were one of the reasons she was helplessly attracted to him, he was raw and unapologetic and she loved it.

* * *

They young couple ended up on the beach eating Chinese food on a wool blanket. Letty lay on her stomach and Dom on his side watching her eat Kung Pao chicken.

"Does seeing me eat chicken turn you on or something?" She looked over at him with an arched eyebrow, chopsticks pointed in his face. He snatched the piece of chicken that dangled between them and shook his head while he chewed.

"How do you feel about Mexico?" he blurted out while she ate in peace. Her eyes beamed with interest as she studied his face after he spoke.

"Mexico? Why?"

"No reason, just asking."

"Are you moving there or something?"

"Letty relax, it was just a question. And if I were moving there, it wouldn't be_ I_ it would it would be_ we_. You gave me the liberty to pick you up and carry you wherever I go when you said '_sure Dommy I'll be your lady_'." He grinned at his silliness but her eyes were serious and pierced through his.

The box of take-out was forgotten and she rolled him on his back so she was lying on top of him.

"You know you could be incredibly sweet sometimes." She rubbed his cheek and looked him in the eye. "And other times you could be a total dick."

His chest moved her up and down as he laughed at her frankness.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes." He pecked her lips and she deepened it after a while. The two rolled around making out like hormonal teenagers for a few minutes.

"I'm serious…why does it feel like you're two people sometimes?"

"I don't know Letty. I'm responsible for too many people, too many things. I can't take care of all that by being the guy who's helplessly in love with his girlfriend and all he really wants to do is shower her with expensive gifts and take her out on dates all day long. I'm tired, I just want to race sometimes. Maybe if we pull more jobs, I can- we can get to that place faster."

"Dom don't get ahead of yourself. This works right now because we're careful and we take our time. Don't rush things and screw it up. You're not responsible for us; we're here behind you because we want to be there. Because we love you. I'm not your responsibility Dom; I'm by your side because I want to be, because I love it. And the team they are here because you've done so much for them in the past they're family now. There's no rush for you to do whatever you want for us. You have a team that will back you whenever wherever, you're king of the streets and something that eclipses all of that …me." She said with a smirk.

Dom swallowed her words and hung on every syllable.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"I know, now take me home."

They drove in silence on the way back to the house until Letty's phone went off.

"Who's this?"

"It's..Brian. Said to call you with the when and where."

"Uhuh, listen something's come up so if you still want my help then I'll have to call you tomorrow with the when and where, okay?"

"Yeah, whenever, I guess. I'm sure Harry will give me the time off."

"We'll talk." She hung up first.

She turned to Dom who was staring at her. "Trust me you don't wanna know."

He lifted her hand that was in his and kissed her knuckles. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, let me know-the plot thickens next chapter.**

**XO**


	3. Squares

**A/N: I'm sorry about the Brian/Mia piece I'm way out of my comfort zone writing them simply because I don't find them very interesting and I figured if you readers are just as obsesses as me you've probably seen the movie more than five times so I left out a lot of what happened in the movies but I hope you like the rest. Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter.**

**XO**

* * *

**Love Shapes**

**Chapter three- Squares.**

Letty woke up but was alone in bed, ever since Dom had gotten back from Lompoc he hadn't slept in, he probably couldn't. She rolled over in bed dragging the sheets with her to cover her naked body, the moment she stood the soreness between her thighs made her wince in discomfort. Memories from the previous night made her smile subconsciously, they'd overdone it and then some which accounted for the extra sensitivity she now felt as she gathered her scattered clothing.

She didn't think about Brian the entire morning until she grabbed her phone getting ready to leave for the garage. Somehow she could see Brian fitting in with their group, they all had things in common but they were all very different people. Something about Brian she felt like they would be seeing a lot more of each other.

She called him back while she drove to the garage.

"Glad you called back."

"Don't sound so excited."

"I leave the garage about six so how about seven, I'll stop Harry's."

"Okay, see you tonight."

Letty didn't think she was doing anything wrong; they all had friends outside of their inner circle. So most of the times those friends didn't get into fights with Vince but there was nothing wrong with it. In fact she didn't consider him a friend, just a kid she was letting him humor her with the promise to beat Dom.

Dom sent her a smile and wink when she came in, he was obviously remembering their night together as well, she figured those memories would hunt him for the rest of the day judging by the constant reminders in the form of her bite marks on his shoulders and neck. She hoped he thought about it until he ached for her.

* * *

As predicted Dom approached Letty around midday, the heat was at it's maximum and they were sweating profusely. Vince had gone for lunch by Mia, trying to get back on her good side after the incident and Jesse and Leon were in the back taking a much needed break.

"Last night was fun huh," he played idly with a strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail.

"The soreness between my thighs is proof."

"Sorry," he leaned in and whispered, "Your the one that said _'harder_' I was just delivering."

"Shut up, maybe you can help me with that with a massage tonight?"

"Not tonight babe." he kissed her now pouted lips and smiled when she folded her arms in protest.

"You know where massages lead, and since you're still sore I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded with a heavy sigh.

"I have something to do tonight anyway."

"What something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Maybe I don't wanna know."

* * *

Letty went to find Brian inside after she waited for him in the parking lot for five minutes. Harry was closing up when he gave her an estranged look.

"You here to see Brian?"  
She nodded.

"He's not here, cops picked him up earlier in the day haven't seen him since."

"What'd he do?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't exactly ask questions." He winked at her because he knew if Dom knew about his illegal activity then his girl would surely know too.

"I'll see ya then."  
Letty couldn't wrap her head around the information she had just gotten she didn't expect him to be a criminal, ironically coming from herself the thought didn't have much merit.

When she got home the boys were in the lounge playing the playstation like usual and Mia was probably up in her room studying.  
"Look who showed up." Vince yelled once she slammed the door. They probably heard her car before she came in.

"Thought you had something to do?" Dom asked as she sat between his legs.

"Well now I don't, you know that kid Vince got into it with?"

"What about him?"

"Who is he? Where'd he come from?"

"Don't know, why?"

"Just wondering."

"I'll have Jesse check him out."

"Kay." She leaned into him and enjoyed the firmness of his chest as Jesse destroyed them all in the game.

* * *

Letty wasn't surprised to see Brian at the races, she was actually looking forward to see what truth he held behind his words. She would have talked to him but with Dom already attracting the skanks she'd stay near him and the team to fend them off.

Once the race was about to start she went to find Mia and they stood in front her car.

"Who you rooting for?"  
Letty smirked and looked at Dom's car. "The sexy bald head guy, you?"

"The blonde with the blue eyes."

"Really?"

"Uhuh, Brian's kinda cute."

Letty nodded and turned her attention back to the race, Brian had just drove over the starting line.

"Well being cute doesn't make him a good driver."  
Mia nudged her shoulder right before the race started.

* * *

Brian had never been prouder of himself for losing something in his life. He definitely got why it was such a big deal, racing was a drug. The high was inexplicable and he wanted to do it for the rest of his life. After he spoke to Dom or more accurately got dogged by Dom he looked out for Letty wanted to ask her what she thought of his driving since he had a briefing the previous day. He found her easy, being scooped up in the air by Dom. He saw the look in both their eyes, they probably wouldn't notice if an earthquake shook them into tomorrow. It was clear that they were together he had just never seen them interact together since he had been working their team. The adrenaline rush still in full effect he would still have approached her if it weren't for Leon yelling about the cops. His eyes followed her, Dom said something quickly to her and she ran to her car with Mia behind her. He didn't realize Mia drove with Letty, he forgot that she was there with all the excitement and dashed for his own car before things got out of hand.

* * *

Brian knew he didn't have to work his way in through Letty or Mia when Dom invited him inside for a beer. For illegal racers he found them incredible, a bit abrasive when you first met them but they were a good bunch he thought. Walking closely behind Dom he saw Letty on the floor in front the TV, even in her simple manner she exuded sex but he made sure not to stare too long. So many things were wrong with what he was thinking and Dom was at the top of that list.

He was drinking his beer watching carefully from the steps as Letty got into Dom's face. He couldn't hear what they were saying, for all he knew they could have been arguing but then came Dom's smug smile. He continued downstairs just as Dom and Letty were passing him on their way up, her smile was so warm he barely heard when Dom told him he still owed him a car. Brian couldn't imagine what they were going to do upstairs so he was left alone for a while, just his luck when Vince approached him.

Mia seemed to be Vince's kryptonite or maybe it was the fact that she was the little sister of Dom and that gave her a say so. It was easy being around Mia, he didn't have to think so hard as to what to say next like he did around the rest of them including Letty.

When she offered to drive him home he couldn't say no, he didn't think she'd use Letty's car but it was a nice surprise.

"Nice car."

"Yup, but when it comes to cars she'll always fall second to Dom."

"Letty?"

Mia nodded and started the ignition.

"She wouldn't mind you driving her car?"  
Mia shook her head.  
"We're good, Letty and I are good it's fine."

"You two close? Best friends?"

Mia shrugged, "Used to be, we uh, got into a lot of trouble when we were younger."

"What happened?"

"School for me and well racing and Dom happened for her. It's fine, we obviously still see each other all the time we're just not as close. Any more questions?"

He shook his head and kept quiet, Mia wasn't at all like the rest of them and he found himself being drawn into her innocent like aura.

* * *

Letty straddled Dom and was attacking his lips like a wild jungle cat when she heard the roar of her engine. She pulled away from Dom's lips and stretched to see out the window that was above their bed. Dom was kissing her neck making it hard for her to focus. She saw Mia and Brian getting into her car and would have questioned it if it wasn't for Dom's lips on her body.

"Something else got your attention?" He asked slightly exasperated with her.

"Sorry, it's nothing." She sunk back into him and kissed him again.

She would find out from Mia later what she and the buster had.

* * *

**XO**


End file.
